Principes bibliques appliqués
by Ananke Jones
Summary: Sœur Marie-Thérèse des Batignolles/Maëster. Fallait pas, fallait vraiment pas confier l'organisation de la messe de minuit à Marie-Thérèse. la Mère Sup' peut s'en mordre les doigts.


Principes bibliques appliqués à la création artistique.

Disclaimer : Sœur Marie Thérèse des Batignolles appartient au talentueux et divin Maëster.

Rating : T pour grossièretés.

Personnages : Marie-Thérèse, Jésus, la Mère Sup et Emile.

Note de l'auteur : si vous ne connaissez la sister la plus sexy de la BD franco belge c'est /belles/soeur_marie_therese_des_

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Sœur Marie-Thérèse cessez donc de faire cette tête et avancez tout de suite, ragea la mère supérieure en désignant de sa badine, un souvenir de sa folle jeunesse, l'entrée de l'Eglise.

-Veux-pas y aller, bougonna la vieille en freinant des quatre fers.

Elle avait bien raison de ne pas vouloir, ce n'était pas son job après tout et en plus elle détestait les nains. Bon d'accord ce n'était pas des vrais nains. Il y avait trois pisseuses avec des jupes qui auraient eu du mal à lui servir de mouchoir, un grand couillon chevelu qui avait l'air d'en avoir de la bonne, une exaltée mystique laide comme un cul de singe, même Gaby, ce pervers amateurs de pucelles idiotes, n'en voudrait pas après une traversée du désert et trois scouts à puberté tardive et vachement contrariée. On y ajoutait en prime le neveu d'Emile, neveu tu parles….

… Et le tableau était complet. Quelle équipe de bras cassés et c'est avec ça que la matrone en chef voulait faire une crèche vivante. Pov' Jésus, il avait pas mérité ça.

-Mes chers enfants, commença l'Emile, les mains jointes sur sa bedaine.

Les enfants n'en avaient rien à branler. Les trois pouffs se peignaient le museau en échangeant des potins sur les derniers problèmes sentimentaux d'un chanteur allemand et chevelu. Le grand con était sous i-pod, le neveu bavait. L'exaltée surveillait les trois scouts qui elle en était sûre en voulaient à sa vertu. Le pauvre Emile prêchait dans le désert.

-Scusez-moi, intervint-elle en poussant Emile qui alla s'écraser sur la pierre romano-gothique. Hum, hum… VOS GUEULES !

-Mais ça va… groufm, intervint Pouff number one avant de se retrouver avec son gloss dans la bouche.

-Z'avez pas le droit, cria la numéro deux avant de s'en prendre une qui l'envoya valser, string au vent, contre l'autel.

La numéro trois la boucla. Le grand con écoutait toujours le divin Bob. Les trois scouts avaient la main dans la poche et l'oeil dans le string du dommage collatéral. Une baffe chacun pour leur apprendre la morale chrétienne.

-Cool Sister, intervint grand couillon en lui tendant sa cigarette.

Marie T tira une grosse latte en envoyant la fumée dans la tronche de l'exaltée. Elle fit craquer ses jointures. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_24 Décembre, vingt-trois heures trente_.

La Mère Supérieure fumait supérieurement. Elle allait la tuer. Non, d'abord la torture, sa collection complète des mémoires de Torquemada allait enfin servir. Marie Thérèse, elle, souriait aux anges et à Jésus qui se taisait, consterné.

-Pourquoi tu fais la gueule Jésus c'est ton anniversaire, t'es pas content, susurra la sister dans l'oreille de son divin époux.

-Ch'est oune honte ! Ch'est quoi che bordelch, Marie ?

-Une crèche vivante !

Dans la paille, le neveu ligoté dans une camisole de force faisait un parfait bébé bavant. Joseph tentait d'éteindre sa fausse barbe qui avait pris feu pendant que Pouff numéro 3 en mini bleue et décolleté plongeant faisait une Vierge plus vraie que nature. Marie Thérèse avait des photos, c'était tout à fait ça.

-Maman ch'était pas une poute, râlait Jésus.

-Mais oui, mais oui… à d'autres.

Les trois scouts avaient les mains occupées par des cadeaux parpaings volés sur le chantier voisin. Les beaux rois mages avec leurs yeux pochés et leurs joues bien rouges tendance violacées. Pouff un et deux faisaient la vache et l'ânesse, parité oblige mais la plus grande fierté de la nonne c'était son exaltée suspendue à une chaîne de lustre toute d'or vêtue comme il sied à l'ange qui annonce la bonne nouvelle. Bon d'accord elle n'annonçait rien. Elle était bâillonnée. Au début, bien gazée par le grand couillon, elle avait été géniale avec ses messages bibliques, ensuite elle avait dérapée. Elle finirait surement en Enfer si elle mettait en pratique toutes ses théories.

Emile tout ruisselant d'or et de pourpre chantait à plein poumons.

-_Christ est né_

_-Paix sur terre aux hommes de bonne volonté, _répondit la foule_._

_-Et ceux qui veulent pas, ils vont en prendre une ! _Termina Sœur Marie Thérèse en souriant largement_._

Elle adorait Noël_._

_FIN_


End file.
